paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aranda the aviation pup
INFORMATIAN: Aranda is a female Cockapoo that looks almost like Skye and is a second aviation pup of the PAW Patrol. She belongs to me (Px2fan12) DO NOT edit without my permission! PERSONALITY Aranda is an interactive and playful puppy. She and Skye tend to do the exact same things, but that rarely happens. She loves doing back-flips like her sister, but often fails to do one perfectly. Sometimes, she’s as clumsy as Marshall and often gets a nickname ‘second Marshall’, but doesn’t mind that. But call her ‘klutz’ and she’ll let out her bad side. BIO TBA APPEARANCE Aranda pretty much looks like Skye, but has a few differences. Her eye color is purple instead of pink and has a small dot of caramel-colored fur in the middle of her belly, almost unnoticeable by anyone unless you get closer and look carefully. She wears a yellow collar and has a red pup-tag with silver wings on it. STORIES SHE APPEARS IN My stories *Pups and the puppy stunt pilot (debut) *A fire pup's mother *Pups and the crash *Pups save Ember *Pups save a stray *Pups and a birthday present *Pups save a stunt pilot Stories out of order: * Pups and a special bully Collab stories * The Heralds of Cazatha (with Venz412 and Attack Pac) * A sneaky sleepover (with Attack Pac) * Herbie In Need of Help (with Attack Pac) * Sweetie's first experience (With Attack Pac) * Pups and a missing aviator (with Attack Pac) * A Filipino's Nature... Adventure ( with Venz412 and Attack Pac) * Where's Aid? (with Attack Pac) * Pups And The Crisis Of Sick Medics (with Attack Pac, TannerTheGreatDane and TheArcticDove) * Fauna's Story (with Attack Pac) TRIVIA CATCHPHRASES *"Let's shred some clouds!" *"No one calls me 'klutz'!" PUP-PACK TOOLS *Wings *Parachute VEHICLE A helicopter almost like Skye’s, but with differences. Her helicopter is green and yellow, is equipped with glider mode, which turns her helicopter into a glider plane that doesn’t make noise, has two harnesses for lifting people and has a salt dispenser for the glider plane, useful for when the streets have ice on them. FEARS *Due to her size, she’s scared of bigger animals stepping on her. Otherwise, she’s not afraid of them. *Like her sister, she’s afraid of eagles, but is also afraid of snakes. *Aranda has a stagefright and tends to freeze up in front of people. She doesn't mind singing and acting in front of her friends, but will cower when performing in front of a crowd. FRIENDS While she mostly hangs out with her twin sister, she loves hanging out with Everest and Margreth since it’s all ‘girl’ things. Despite mostly being with girls, she does hangout with boys, especially when playing pup-pup-boogie. KNOWN FAMILY *Skye - sister HOBBIES *Tag *Pup-pup-boogie *Singing LIKES *Imitating her sister *Flying *Doing her puppy faces RANDOM *This is the second name that wasn’t used in the FANDOM so I used it. *When she goes down the slide, she slides on her back while her paws are spread out. *She gets easily startled, and tends to freak out because of that. *Sometimes, she teases Chase due to his crush on her sister. *She has only two weak spots/tickle spots: a small dot on her belly and her sides. *When she wants something so badly, she’d do a puppy face so cute you can’t say ‘no’ to her. Skye knows that and tricks her sometimes only to end up in tickle trouble since Aranda loves doing that to her sister. *She hates being called ‘klutz’ and tends to snap. She can’t tolerate that and will fight anyone who calls her that, but apologize quickly and she’ll calm down. *She doesn’t mind taking baths at Katie’s, but when in water, she loves splashing everywhere. Whenever bath day comes and Aranda goes to Katie’s, Rocky does everything he can to stay away from Katie’s because of the splashing. *She finds it cute when pups mistake her for Skye and vice versa, but sometimes, it gets annoying. *She panics when Skye is in danger and worries about her, a lot. *She has a huge crush on Zuma. Do you think Aranda worries about Skye more than Chase does? Yes. Not sure. No. Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Twins Category:Skye's Family Category:Skye's Sibling Category:Skye's Sister Category:Skye's trainee Category:Female Character Category:Characters Category:Girl pup Category:Female Pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cockapoos